Heat of the Rhythm
by lynnec114
Summary: Co-authored by Obsessed714. Meet Kagome Higurashi, a 2-time divorcee, the subject of many failed relationships, and who can dance a mean salsa. She wants to give up on men after her latest disaster, but her newest dance partner is out to prove her wrong. ABANDONED
1. Chance 1: Chance Meeting

Hola, people.

New story. AU, of course. Cuz, I'm incapable of writing much else. In this first part, I wanna thank **Obsessed714** (aka Nicki) cuz she's working on this with me...she came up with the idea!! So, hollla!!!

If she decides to say anything, it'll be at the bottom...

I'm keeping my usual policy. If you want to review, review. If you don't, don't. And flames are accepted; I, Lynne, will take them and use them to burn all remenants of my ex-boyfriend.

**Quick Reasons for Rating: If you don't like it, don't read it. As I said with my last story, I don't want this thing being pulled cuz you don't pay attention to warnings.  
**There's gonna definitely be cursing. I'm known for my trashy mouth. I'm sorry. I'll try to keep it as...er...normal as I can. I'll also throw in citrus. I'm not so sure as to a lemon or not. If it flows, it'll come. I don't like how I did it in my last story...it was forced and so in a way that didn't please me _or_ the readers. - Ok, ramble done.

Enjoy!!  
Lynne and Nicki

**Chance Meeting**

"Ok, we'll try this one more time. Ok, Kagome? Kagome?" A guy was trying to raise Kagome out of her blank stare. She seemed to have turned off.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." She said, blinking.

"Ok, come on. I want to go over this routine once more before you go." The guy said.

"Ok, Miroku. What are we doing again?"

"Swing, Kagome. Geez, can you focus for more than twenty seconds?" he asked, growing steadily more and more impatient.

"Right. Ok, smart ass, get your butt over here, and get those daddies swingin!" she said, getting up with a playful hop.

"Yes, dearest." Miroku responded, popping in Kagome's Big Bad Voodoo Daddy CD and joining her to go over her routine.

Miroku was probably only five years older than Kagome, if that, yet he was an accomplished swing dancer and knew how to throw Kagome around more provocatively than anyone else she danced with. That's why she still took lessons from him. He was the only guy she really danced with. He had a gift for making a girl forget all her problems at the door...although usually once you walked through that door, most girls were faced with two even bigger problems; 'Mr. Right' and 'Leftie.' Kagome had named them herself, after being groped by Miroku for the 100th time, literally.

At this point, it was an understanding between them that for every grope he got in, she got something from him. And ever since she sent Miroku on a break-it-off mission with this loser, Hiten, which she was seeing at the time, he had kept his hands to himself. To put it lightly, the amount of bruises Miroku had on him were equal to, if not greater than, the amount of gropes he had put Kagome through.

As the beat started picking up, Miroku and Kagome got further and further into it, closer to full contact. As a good dancing instructor said once, "Don't be afraid to touch me...dancing is a full contact sport, whether you think it or not." And the way Miroku had his hands on Kagome, it was most certainly a contact sport.

They were now dancing to "King of Swing," one of the pair's favorites, because it took so long to get to the really good stuff. Meaning they had time to show off.

Right now, they were in mid-interlude, and Miroku decided to have Kagome jump, straddle him, then lay her torso back against his legs and recover using a handstand. They stayed in basic step for a moment before rejoining and allowing each other a few seconds to spin and show off solo.

They were so wrapped up in their dancing, they didn't notice someone come into the studio and start to watch. He stood there, one shoulder leaned against the wall, a conceited smirk on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. All in all, he looked like a cocky bastard. And, that he was. A self-proclaimed cocky bastard, in fact.

As he observed the pair, he laughed to himself quietly. He heard the music end, or at least the song, and decided to talk before the pair got too into the next song.

"Yo! Miroku!"

"Oi! Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to get something to eat, but after that disgusting display of what you call 'dancing,' I lost my appetite." Inuyasha called from his spot, too lazy to move from his current position. He did, however, close his eyes and smirk.

"Psh, yeah, Inuyasha. I bet –you- could do better." Miroku teased.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku like he was nuts. "I'm not talking about you. I was talking about **her.**" He said, nodding in Kagome's direction, who was currently stretching her legs using the bar. She had her ankle up on it and her torso was fully extended, flattening itself along the length of her leg, making for an impressive stretch. The only spaces between her leg and her torso were along the curve of her neck and a very small pocked where her body folded. It was looking at an upside-down human 'L.'

Kagome turned her head to him at this comment and laughed. "Well, it's nice to meet you as well." Although he had just dissed her, she wasn't about to let a first impression go to waste. And her stretching had put her in a good mood, like always.

She pulled herself out of the stretch, a smile on her face, removed her ankle from the bar and walked over to where Miroku and Inuyasha were standing. "My name's Kagome. Higurashi Kagome." She said, bowing.

"Feh. Call me 'Lucifer.'" He said, coolly. He was becoming sick of that smile. It was too sincere.

The smile quickly disappeared, but she still had a bemused look upon her face. "Funny, Lucifer. I thought Miroku called you 'Inuyasha'. And short of the fact that you seem to enjoy making snide comments, you don't look anything like the Lucifer I know." She heard Miroku snort, trying to hide his laughter.

Inuyasha looked a bit skeptical. "You know?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. I worship him on the weekends. But I don't think you resemble him in the least. Even though, he is a master shape-shifter...He once took on the from of one of my ex-husbands." She said, enjoying the look Inuyasha was getting on his face.

"Fine! My name's Takashi Inuyasha. Happy?" he asked.

"Yes, very. Now, before I heard you referring to my dancing as...what did you call it?"

"I think Inuyasha referred to it as a 'disgusting display of what you call dancing.'" Miroku said, still trying to get the smirk off of his face. He couldn't believe that Kagome she worshipped the devil.

"Right. Now, do you want to show me exactly how 'disgusting' my dancing is?" she asked, now slightly annoyed. Her voice kept its pleasant tone, but her body's stance and the slight glare in here eyes were just daring Inuyasha to take her up on her offer.

"And...exactly how am I going to do this?" Inuyasha asked, mocking her tone.

"Lead better than Miroku. The girl is only as good as her leader lets her be. Or at least a proper girl. If you want to try and impress me, I'll be over there, stretching." She said, now turning and walking away, a smirk playing across her features.

"Is that a challenge?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome had dropped into a front split, leaning forward so her chest was laying parallel to the floor. She hesitated in answering for a few moments, enjoying the warm feeling her hamstrings and groin muscles were getting. If you looked at her, which you couldn't because she was still facing away from the boys, she had a pleasant look on her face, like she was no more comfortable in this position than she was laying in a soft bed.

When she removed herself from her pleasured daze, she spoke. "Sure. If that's what you want it to be."

Inuyasha took off his sneakers and pulled his hair into a low ponytail, securing it tightly against the nape of his neck, his forelocks still hanging over his shoulders. He screwed up his face just a little, just enough to be annoyed, and walked onto the floor.

"Ready when you are." He said, flatly.

"Okay." Kagome answered, rising. "My basic rules. If you pull a Miroku – meaning if your hands are anywhere I don't want them to be at an unnecessary time, you'll find yourself wishing you were dead. My ass and my breasts are two ways to provoke me. Unless I invite you, leave 'em. Other than that, though, everything's fair game. Think you can handle it?"

"Oh, I'm sure." Inuyasha said, smirking. He was sure this was going to be interesting.

::123456798::

**a/n:** And there's the first chappie. IT GETS BETTER!! Oh hell does it get better. And longer. Definitely longer.

If you want to stalk me and try to make me talk, AIM's LynneC114.

I was told by my muses to put the Lucifer comment in there. I thought it was funny, and proved that both Kagome _and_ Inuyasha can be obnoxious brats...although Kagome is only one when necessary.

Nicki has put up a decree that she will be silent this chapter. Meaning you get to listen to me!!!

No, I'll let you go get on with your life. Next chapter will be up soon...think next few days...And DPLF? (Lynne's story) will be up soon. Promise!

Ja ne,  
Nicki and Lynne


	2. Chance 2: Please, Baby

Hey everyone!!!

I'm so glad to see everyone likes this story. I think Nicki would be too, but she's like...not around at the moment, but I'm forwarding all the reviews I get to her! So show her the love!! (I'm telling you, that girl freaking ROCKS!!!)

Hmmm...I'm not sure what I want to say. I'll talk more at the bottom, since I might hold your attention longer there. Maybe.

Enjoy!  
Lynne and Nicki

::123456789::

Please, Baby

Miroku stepped up to the pair and pulled Kagome aside.

"You sure you want to do this?" he whispered. "He's not as experienced as me, but really good nonetheless." Kagome shot a glare at him. "Not that you aren't good." He added, very quickly.

"He may be good. But I'm better." Kagome responded, coyly. "Put track 9 on."

Miroku smiled. "You sly bitch. Just don't do anything too crazy. You still have Koga to go home to."

"Don't worry." Kagome said, playfully. "No clothes will be taken off. I'll spare you that much." Kagome responded, a lecherous grin spreading slowly across her face. She then spun on here heel and left to stand across from Inuyasha.

"Sweetie, don't worry." Miroku said, grinning as he spoke. "I've already seen it all. I'm sure you're no different."

She turned around, a killer glare on her face. Kagome took a deep breath, and then exhaled, turned back to face Inuyasha, no words escaping her lips. She thought it better to keep her mouth shut.

The last words she heard from Miroku were "This is _your_ song. Use it and show that cocky ass who's boss." Though, Miroku liked Inuyasha, Kagome was his student. It was his job to pump her up. And he was looking forward to this performance.

Kagome took her place facing Inuyasha, and he made for a ready position, going to put his hand around her back and the other up to meet hers. She looked at him like he was nuts. "Nope. Put your arms down. You'll know what do to." She cooed, lightly placing her hands on his and placing them by his sides. She smirked at the confusion in his eyes, before he masked it with a look of indifference and a soft "Keh."

Inuyasha didn't care if she was about to go and read to sick kids in the hospital. He did not like the look of that grin on her face.

The music started, and Inuyasha thought for a moment, analyzing it. It could be said that it was Santana crossed with Swing. But it melded really well. Not sexy, but sultry. Like seeing a woman in a semi-tight black dress, totally covered. Yet somehow the fabric would cling to her body in all the right places, hinting at the treasure so well, and yet not so well, hidden underneath.

Kagome circled around him once lightly with slow, deliberate movements. She rolled her head back before grabbing his hands and pressing them to her hips, which she promptly rolled forward to meet his. So it wasn't a swing style she was going for. He wasn't sure _what_ it was, but it was easy to follow. If he ignored the girl that was fully flush up against him, that was. He couldn't get over the fact of how soft her skin was, or how full and firm her breasts were up against his shirt. He could feel the hardness of her bare stomach up against his, a thin film of sweat already there from her earlier workout with Miroku. Her loose gray sweats, that clung to her hips, and white mid-top showing off her generous curves. He wasn't leading her, it was more, she was leading him, but he didn't mind, since the steps seemed new yet were familiar to him. That's when he heard the words to the song.

**Please baby, let's get it right.  
****I don't think I can take it  
****One more night.  
****I know I love you, I love you, I love you as though the stars were mine.  
****So please, please baby, show me you are mine.**

So, he was falling for her. She had expected him to take some sort of control and lead...but instead, he was letting her dictate all their movements. Different.

Kagome wrapped her right leg around the back of his knee, and tugging, forcing him to dip her. She loved this song. It was a chance for her to let go and tell a story, allowing herself to be sexy, but additionally forbidden. It was a good feeling. Finally starting to move on his own, Inuyasha spun her, only to have her stop half way and turn back into him. She moved her hips as she slid down a bit, her back arching into him as she came back up. Kagome then backed up, her hands moving to her head, pushing up some of her hair, as Inuyasha followed her in an almost trance like state.

As she danced him into a haze, she mentally took in and commented on this guy before her. He was tall, probably 6'1 or so. He had long, long, LONG white hair that ran down his back and reached to about his waist...maybe about his hips. He also had bangs that cast a sultry shadow over his deep amber eyes. It made him look dark, mysterious even. His skin was naturally tanner than most. It was exotic, because most people she knew, with the exception of Koga, had very pale skin. Like hers.

Koga! Wow, had she completely forgotten she'd already had a boyfriend? She vaguely remembered Miroku saying something about him, though she didn't think it had totally registered with her when he had said it. Oh well, she'd play for today and then leave, neither the wiser. It was Inuyasha who got himself into this position anyway. Not that she'd do this often, but this Inuyasha kid was too much to pass up. He had seemed so much in control...until she had touched him.

**Please, baby, let's not fight.  
****I don't think I can take it  
****One more night.  
****I know I love you, I love you, I love you as though the stars were mine,  
****So please, please, baby, show me you are mine.  
****Yeah.**

Inuyasha was enjoying himself, to say the least. He didn't give the girl - Kagome, was it? – enough credit. She really had a gift for this. She kept twirling them, releasing him to take a few solo steps, simple yet sultry steps, rejoining and pulling herself uncannily close to him; he now recognized it as a mix between a salsa and swing and a waltz...if that was possible. But she pulled it off really well. And lead it even better. He was fully aware that, to the untrained eye, he looked like he was leading her.

He looked down at the girl below him, her brow covered in a very thin film of sweat from concentration to make them both look good, and also, to keep them at the speed at which they were moving. Inuyasha had a tendency to lag behind (he'd noticed by the amount of little, almost incomprehensible tugs she gave him if he did lag). But he didn't mind. This girl seemed amazing. Not in the dancing sense, but in a physical sense.

Her hair was about the length of her shoulder blades, maybe longer, the color of midnight. Her skin was pale, very pale, and he wondered how she went out into the sunlight without getting a burn. Her eyes were a deep chocolate, but they were dotted with specks of a lighter, almost caramel brown, that would shimmer if she became excited, or nervous, or annoyed. He had found it amusing. Her lips were full and red, very red, actually. He wondered if she was wearing lipstick, though it seemed impractical if she was getting a dance lesson. Her face was small, and her expression was kind, though she seemed to be concentrating, she also had a very light air upon her.

The rest of her body, well, he got a good look at her upper body, which was only covered in a white mid-top. She had a full bust and a very tiny waist, and her muscles were well toned. Not bulky, but smooth. He couldn't tell what was going on under the sweats, though. They were loose. But they did fall very nicely on her butt, and hips. A very nice butt, as well.

He wondered why he hadn't noticed this girl before.

Even still, something about this girl kept bugging him. Like, she was familiar in some way. But how?

**Please, baby, let's keep this right  
****Wanna make love to you, baby,  
****All through the night.  
****I know I love you, I love you, I love you as though the stars were mine.  
****So please, please baby, show me you are mine.  
****Show me you are mine.  
****Show me you are mine.  
****Show me you are mine...yeah.**

The song ended a few seconds after that, but for some reason, the sparks between the dancing couple didn't cease to fire. Upon the final beats, she commanded him to put her into a deep dip, pulling his body even closer to hers, their faces only millimeters from each other. His free hand was up in a flashy final stance, her own hands stretched behind her head, bringing attention to her chest. He could feel the erratic beating of her heart, and he idly wondered if it was from the dance, or something else.

She decided to be daring, and with a sultry smile, she almost inaudibly whispered into his ear, _"Show me you are mine."_

::123456789::

Kagome went home and took off her dancing clothes, and slipped into most of her work uniform. She pulled another pair of sweats over her legs, folding the uncomfortably short skirt over her arm so she could change into it when she got to the restaurant she worked at. Unlike some of the girls who worked there, she did have –some- respect for herself. And she hated the skirt.

::123456789::

"Hey, Kagura. What's going on?" Kagome asked, trying to make conversation as she changed from the sweats to the wisp of cloth that was supposed to qualify as a skirt.

"Nothing, really. I was wondering, do you know if Koga is supposed to show up today?" Kagura said.

"Oh, actually I don't know. I didn't have a chance to talk to him because I ran overtime with my dance teacher. I had barely enough time to get over here!" Kagome said, as she walked out of the room.

"Oh, ok. Well, um, thanks. And you're on tables 15 through 25 tonight."

Kagome's eyes bugged. "You're shitting me."

"No, that's what Naraku said." Kagura said, annoyed. "Don't worry. I get to handle the bar section. I think you'll have it easier tonight."

"Huh. Ok, well, then, I'll see you on break." Kagome replied, and then walked off to tend to her first set of customers.

::123456789::

Hey, baby. How's work going? Koga's voice said over the cell phone Kagome was currently holding to her ear.

"It's going really nicely, actually. I got a lot of tables, but there's not a lot of people tonight, thank god." Kagome said, sitting down at a table in the staff room with her favorite drink- an uber-thick chocolate milkshake.

That's good sweetie. I'm gonna stop by tonight, I wanna see how you're doing. Also, I'll be able to take you home at the end of your shift. I don't like you taking the bus. Koga said.

"Wolfie baby, don't you worry about me! I'm perfectly fine taking the bus. It's only a five minute ride." Kagome said, a small snicker at her nickname for her boyfriend. It seemed to fit so well, but she still thought it was funny.

I don't care. I'm coming by anyway, even if I'm not invited to give you a ride home. You're still going home in my car. Koga said, sternly.

"Whatever, silly. Speaking of coming by, Kagura asked about you. You two seem to be getting along well!" Kagome said, happily. She'd introduced the two, hoping that they'd become friends. Koga wasn't so much of a loner as he was just lacking opportunities to meet people because he was so busy. The sad thing was, he was such a people person...he always needed his friends around him like a pack of wolves stuck around their leader. And Kagura seemed like such a nice person.

Really now? Well, I'll be by. If you want to, tell her I'll be stopping by as well. Expect me somewhere around 8, ok? Your shift tonight ends at -

"Eight, sweetie. So we can get something to eat, or you can just chill, or whatever. I gotta go, it's about 7 now, and my break is almost over, ok?"

Ok, baby. I'll see you soon.

"Wolfie baby?" Kagome said, uncertainly.

Yes?

"I love you."

Um, yeah. I'll see you in a bit. Bye.

Kagome heard a click. They'd been dating for almost 6 months now. She was pretty sure of her feelings. She'd been thinking about it for a while now. She didn't mean to say it over the phone like that, but the words kind of slipped out.

Now that she thought about it, he really was such a nice guy. Koga was attentive, protective, sweet, and everything you could ask for in a guy. He knew when their anniversaries were (every month!) and never passed up an opportunity to do something sweet for her. Whether it be a kind word on the phone on her break at work, or a few roses left on her doorstep, or even so far as to showing up at her house, cooking a dinner for two complete with candles and wine...nothing was ever too far for him. She couldn't imagine herself with anyone else. Ever. She wondered why her thoughts could have ever strayed when she was dancing with Inuyasha.

What power those three words held. _I love you._ It was amazing. _'And yes,'_ she thought, _'I love him._'

::12345689::

As Kagome left the staff room, she saw Kagura coming in.

"Hey, Kagura, Koga said he was coming by at around 8. So, you can see him if you like. My shift will be over by then. Ok?"

"Yeah, Kagome. That's perfect, actually. Thanks!"

::123456789::

Kagome counted up the last of her tips and helped the last customer of her shift with their check, then headed towards the staff room. She couldn't wait to see Koga; they hadn't seen each other in almost a week! She figured that was why she was so careless during the dance lesson with Inuyasha...

She cursed herself silently. Inuyasha Inuyasha Inuyasha!! That was all she was capable of thinking about while she was working. The graceful way he moved, the scent of the forest that surrounded him, the strength in his arms and chest..._'Stop it!'_ she told herself, now very annoyed.

She continued to walk towards the staff room, when she heard a light moaning sound. It wasn't much, but enough for someone to hear. She was turning around when heard a light chuckle and a voice say _**"You like that baby?"**_

She froze in her tracks. That husky voice...that chuckle...it sounded like Koga.

No, that couldn't be. Koga wouldn't do that! He was loyal, and caring, and sweet, and...and...

She had to go check. She didn't trust it. She loved him, and she trusted him. She didn't trust her own senses, though. She needed verification that she, yes, **she** was wrong.

She walked very quickly to the door of the staff room, grasped the knob and turned it.

"Excuse me, but if you wouldn't mind...

Koga?"

Kagome stood there in shock. So she was right...and it got better than just Koga standing there. It was Koga, and Kagura, locked in a deep kiss, her legs around his waist and her torso up against the wall. Her skirt was hiked up around her own waist, his hands around her rear supporting her and enjoying every second of it.

At the sound of a voice, the pair broke apart. Koga stepped away from Kagura, who fell to the ground with a thump.

"Kagome...Kagome, it's not what you think. Really."

Kagome's eyes very quickly changed from that of shock to that of unchecked anger.

"No, Koga, I know what I saw. It's exactly what I think. I introduce you to a girl who seems nice, and so, you go and fuck her. Koga, tell me, what exactly would have happened in this room if I hadn't walked in?" Kagome was now slowly advancing on the guy. "You know, I open up to you, I opened my heart to you. I told you I _loved you,_ god damnit! And this is what I get?"

"Kagome, baby..."

"No. No Kagome, baby. Not this time."

"Please, baby. Come on. Please baby, let's not fight."

"No. No, Koga. It's over. Six months of my life, thrown in the same pile as every other guy."

"Kagome, I know love you. I love you, **I love you...**" he paused, grasping for something. "I love you as though the stars were mine, Kagome. Please, baby. We can fix this. Let's keep it right. Please."

"No Koga. You know, I thought you were different. But the end, I realize, you're just like everyone else. You're cold, you're heartless, and all you know is what your cock tells you." She grabbed him by the belt and pulled him close. "You...you're nothing but a **two-timing son-of-a-bitch**." She then pushed him, but before he got too far, she raised her hand and gave him the slap to end all slaps. When she looked at his face after she struck it, there was a print on his face already forming. She then turned and walked out, stealing his car keys while she was at it. She'd take his car home. After all, he had put her on his insurance.

"You can pick up your car in the morning, if you want it." She growled, and then left the room.

::123456789::

Lynne: Ok, so there's the chappie!

Nicki: YEAH!!! Happi happi happi I loved it!!! I really do REALLY, REALLY love it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! : D I'm so happi cause the story's really coming to life!!! You're amazing!! Thankith to you again!!

Lynne: / That...there was our friend Nicki upon recieving the chapter. Soooo yeah. I thought I should share with y'all. There was more, but I don't think you need to know all of that. I'll leave that as her comment for tonight.

The story should be coming out at a reasonable pace, just please remember, that instead of just insane old me working on this story, you now have two people's hectic schedules to consider...and mine's becoming more hellish by the day.

This is going to be a strict IK romance story. My muses decided to tell me to ruin the other one (DPLF?) and though I don't mind the way it's turning...just, ::grr::. That's all I'll say. But you'll get UBER fluffiness. Sango and Miroku will be making appearances...just not romantic ones.

Again, if you want to talk, I'm almost always on AIM at LynneC114. I've got MSN too, I'm a lonely person!! Talk to meeeeeeeeeee!! ::giggles::

I want to thank my readers. And I'll, as always, answer any questions...or if I can't, Nicki will.

Specifically: **crazyFORvampires, Forbidden Miko, Kita the Hanyou (), Sazhuka, Demented Dope, Lost-In-Inuyasha, Owari Nai Yumes, **and **Secret-Punk-Rocker16.**

**lovin-sesshomaru-isnteasy:** Morgan-chan! I'm sorry I didn't tell you before! Here, will a pocky make up for it? ::hands Morgan-chan a chocolate pocky::

Ok, that's it. I'll talk to y'all later! And Nicki probably will too...she's lurking around here..._somewhere..._

Stay well!  
Ja ne,  
Nicki and Lynne


	3. Chance 3: Lean on Me

Hey guys. You know, I was just about to post this, and my computer freezed? Leaving me unable to save and post. I hate this fucking thing. Anyway, sorry for the long update. We've had school problems.

I'm giving you a treat. You're gonna be able to read the insane notes me and Nicki-chan leave for each other when we've finished reviewing/changing a chapter. So, maybe you'll be able to see what we go through. If not, i know it makes me laugh.

Enjoy!  
Lynne and Nicki-chan

FYI:  
- blah blah blah- :phone talk  
" blah blah blah": talk  
'_blah blah blah'_: thoughts  
::123459789:: :scene change  
---123--- :point of view change

**Lean on Me**

_:Flip flip flip:_

20 June

Dear Diary,

Today I graduated from high school…and guess what? Hojo _proposed!!_ I accepted of course. Everyone's always said we were perfect for each other….

_:Flip flip flip:_

12 July

Diary –

It's only been a year. I'm a sophomore in college now, and already I'm filing for a divorce…maybe Hojo and I weren't as perfect for each other as we all thought…

_:Flip flip flip:_

12 Sept

Hi!

On the second month anniversary of my divorce from Hojo, Eri and Yumi decided to set me up with this boy from America. He was very nice, but very self centered. I don' think I'll be calling him back…

_:Flip flip flip:_

5 Oct

My 20th birthday. For celebration, my current boyfriend took me out…and dumped me.

_:thump:_

Kagome looked up from where she was sitting on her bed and flopped back, hope gone.

'Why do I even bother? I don't understand…I've got all the proof I'll ever need to become a hermit right here in this diary – slash – journal – slash – whatever.'

She reached for her phone and made to dial memory number 3 (currently Koga) but quickly changed her mind to memory number 2. She made a note to remove that number from all of her records – written, mental, whatever – asap.

Kagome listened as the well known tones of her best-est friend's phone number sounded through her phone piece predictably. She was overjoyed when she heard her picked up the phone.

-Hello?-

"Sango? Are you doing anything important?" Kagome asked.

-No, why?- Sango replied, uncertainty in her voice.

"I need to talk to you. Before my self-worth reduces to less than that of an amoebae's."

-Kagome, I don't think they…-

"My point exactly." Kagome knew she sounded desperate. She didn't care.

-I'll be there in ten.-

"Make it five."

-Will do. Hang on sweetie. I love you.-

"At least someone does." Even though the love from Sango was only sisterly, it was better than nothing.

::123456789::

"Where the fuck does that son of a bitch live?!?!" Sango practically roared, shaking some of Kagome's trinkets in her apartment as she stood up, shaking with fury.

"Don't even bother, Sango, it doesn't matter. I figured as much. I'm destined for disaster, no matter how hard I try." Kagome said, slumped on her couch in defeat.

"Kagome, that's not true. If it were, then…" She paused. She couldn't think of a single relationship Kagome'd had that hadn't ended up in disaster for the young woman. To be married and then divorced…**twice**, plus countless relationships in between…

"See?! I'm telling you, there's something seriously wrong with me."

"Kagome, there is nothing wrong with you. You are sweet, kind, giving, polite, sometimes all of these just to a fault. You are a very amicable girl by nature. They are all insane not to see that."

There was a silence as Kagome got up and went to the refrigerator of her small apartment and pulled out an odwalla. She chugged it and then looked Sango straight in the eye.

"You know what? _I give up._ I'm not putting my life and heart on the line anymore. I'm twenty four, god damn it, and a year from getting my graduate diploma. I should be having a good time."

"Umm…"

"That's it. I give up. That's the solution. I'm going to the studio to dance. I think ballet and then salsa will do today…"

Kagome grabbed her keys and small tote bag and stormed out the door, Sango totally forgotten. Sango had expected something like this, so she turned off the lights, locked the door and left her BFFL's apartment in preference of her own.

::123456789::

Kagome opened the door to the studio and walked over to the receptionist.

"Hey, Claire, are there any unoccupied rooms I could use?"

"Sure, Kagome. I'll put you over in the last practice room. I know you like your privacy." Claire responded, a benevolent smile crossing her features.

"Thanks. I should be out in an hour or so." Kagome said, returning the smile as best she could. She continued by to the very last practice room in the studio, down a long corridor and past many other dancers.

::132456789::

Miroku sighed in exasperation. "Come on, Inuyasha. You've got nothing to lose!! I need your help. Desperately. You know I wouldn't pass up a chance like this unless something fucking important came up."

"No. There is no way. At all." Inuyasha replied, firmly, as he walked through the door into the dance studio. "I'm now taking a practice room and practicing my SOLO routine. **Solo.**" He finished, walking over to the receptionist to sign out a room.

Claire looked over Inuyasha's shoulder and started speaking to Miroku. "Miro, the front three rooms are currently occupied by three clients, and in the very back room is …"

"Hey! Kagome's here! In the back room!" Inuyasha suddenly piped.

Claire glared at the stupidity settled before her. "If you'd let me _finish_, I was about to say Kagome is in the back room. She seemed somewhat disoriented. I wonder what happened?"

Kagome knew everyone in the studio personally, having danced there for ten years, so it was natural for Claire to be concerned for her. Miroku actually appreciated it, because it helped him with her instruction.

"I've no clue. She seemed perfectly fine yesterday after her dance with lover-boy here." Miroku said with a smirk.

"Hey! That was totally not my doing!! SHE lead ME!!"

"Sure." Miroku said, with a not-so-convincing smirk. "I'll go see what's up with Kagome." He said to Claire.

"And I'm working on my salsa. For some reason, New Yorkers have been giving me problems…" Inuyasha quipped.

"Sure…" came Miroku's retort.

::123456789::

_How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try turn the tables_

_I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late_

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will_

Kagome was currently in her practice room, blaring her special dance mix. Right now Nickelback's Someday was on.

She was on Pointe, but if anyone came in, the first thing they'd notice would be Kagome's lack of Pointe shoes, even though she was currently holding a six o'clock, **on Pointe.** Ouch.

This is where Miroku came in. Kagome was dancing away, oblivious to the world. She spun three times before bringing her left leg back behind her to curl up with her toes pointed heavenward again, putting herself through certain external torture as she performed for herself this beautiful display of grace and talent. To Nickelback, no less.

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when_

_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror_

Inuyasha heard Kagome's music blaring. He silently wondered how she could dance to rock. The only form of dance rock ever got was head-banging.

He was just about to put his CD into the stereo when Miroku came running through the door.

"Inuyasha, come here. I've got the perfect reason for you to do this for me."

"Psh. Go and stick your reason up your - " He was cut off as Miroku grabbed his arms and yanked Inuyasha to Kagome's practice room, which was where his jaw literally hit the floor.

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will _

Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)

She was doing a set of pirouettes on her bare feet, before thrusting herself into the air in a perfect arch. And even on Pointe without the shoes, the execution was flawless. It looked like she didn't even feel the blood that was starting to flow freely from the cuts and blisters that formed on her toes.

She gave no indication that she even knew they were there. If she had known, Inuyasha could have bet money that the last thing she would have done after those pirouettes and leap was collapse and fold in on herself as she covered her face…which he realized had tears steaming down it.

_How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror_

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will_

Inuyasha turned to Miroku, and whispered as quietly as he could as not to disturb the collapsed girl's emotional release. "Was she supposed to do that?"

"No, I don't think so." came Miroku's low murmur.

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when_

'_I don't get it.'_ Kagome thought while sobbing silently. _'I just…don't get it.'_

She got up and walked to where her bags were, grabbing some tape to bandage her toes and her jazz shoes. They were, by far, the most comfortable pair of shoes she owned.

However, it wasn't jazz she was dancing. The song switched over to a light hip-hop beat. Something Kagome was very happy to dance to.

She walked out into the middle of the floor and put her hands up in a starting position, and started to dance as she worked out the kinks in a generic routine she'd put together.

She started off with a twist of her hips as her feet criss-crossed while she moved to the right. She kicked her right foot out, holding it mid-air for a moment before slowly bringing it down, drawing the rest of her body after it. She spun twice downward so that she was on her knees. Kagome spun again, halfway through sliding out her left leg, so that it stretched across the floor. Twisting herself so that the leg was behind her, she pushed herself up so that the leg was up in the air, before spinning back onto both feet. One again erect, she placed her hands in front of her like she would on a partner. Kagome tapped the beat with her toes four times, than came one step in, linking her hands above her head.

---123---

Inuyasha watched Kagome as danced around the room, spinning and pretending (very well, he might add) that she was dancing with a partner. A partner that mimicked her every move.

He seriously contemplated joining the girl. He was beyond amazed and astonished when he saw her dancing earlier. He knew quite well that you either had to be amazingly good at ballet or have absolutely no feel for pain (probably more a combination of the two) to dance on Pointe without proper shoes. He couldn't even do a pirouette! And here she was, leaping and gliding about the room like she was walking down the street.

As he watched Kagome, he decided. _'Hell, what do I have to lose?'_ He thought, and walked in as quietly as he could, reading her movements as to decide exactly when to join in.

---132---

As Kagome she imagined Inuyasha standing in front of her, dancing along with her, spinning her, dipping her, his hand on her waist and his body so close to his. Just because she got cheated on by her now ex-boyfriend, didn't mean she couldn't dream of having a wonderful dance partner. And she had to admit, he was wonderful.

So when Inuyasha materialized in front of her, she was sure that her eyes were just playing tricks on her. And so she danced, and he danced, they danced.

He spun her across the dance floor, than brought her into a dip. Placing her hand on his chest, she walked forward as he walked back, the electricity crackling between them.

Then Kagome pulled away, taking measured steps back before turning to look at him and with a slight nod of her head she ran towards him. He bent his knees slightly and prepared himself. She pushed herself off the floor, straight into his arms, as he pushed up. All in all they had executed a faultless lift, and Kagome now lay on Inuyasha hands, her own arms thrust behind her like a bird in flight.

The song eventually ended, and a new one started. "Tilt Ya Head Back," with Nelly and Christina Aguleria. She loved this song. It was upbeat enough to add a Latino flavor if she wanted, but her favorite part was at the chorus.

_Somebody gimme a base line.  
__Yeah, that's right_  
_Drop the drums right here  
__That's right  
_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah  
__Ooh, all right  
__Hoo! Ha!  
__I see you looking, at what you see  
__Boy, now don't be shy, and look her face in opportunity _

As the song started, she grabbed Inuyasha and put her into a basic step, front, neutral, back, neutral. She started to move her hips to the opening beat, smiling, enjoying the basic step. She then took Inuyasha and led him in a side-to-side step, crossing her foot over as they hit the second beat.

She grabbed his right hand twisted her body so that her back was up against him, his hand draped over her heart. They walked three steps to the back, bringing their arms up in a circle once, twice, three times. When she took a step away from Inuyasha, his hand that had been on her chest sliding across her collarbone and down her arm. Then she did a spin that allowed her three feet of space from the dance partner that was making the room temperature spike devastatingly high.

_She's right you know, (uh, uh) She's right  
__Man, she's right you know, (uh, uh) she's right (ow!)  
__You stand there looking at me (At me)  
__I stand here looking at you girl (At you, boy)  
__You know exactly what's on my mind (Yeah) _

_Its just so easy to see  
__You came here looking for me  
__But I don't do this type of thing all the time _

Kagome took a quick glance at Inuyasha, then turned and walked to the beat, swaying her hips as if she was trying to show off her already enticing body. She spun around and gave Inuyasha a little 'come hither' beckon with her finger, before bending at the waist and doing a slow shimmy of the shoulders followed by a body roll. She walked up to him, placing an arm on his shoulder, her other hand splayed across his washboard abs. Quirking her eyebrow she gave him a teasing grin, giving him a cue to uh…**do** something.

_You want me to... _

_Come here boy  
__I got a little something for ya _

_Got a little bit, can I get a little bit? (Yeah, Yeah) _

_And I don't know _

_I don't know what it is but  
__I just want to get to know ya  
__Alright, alright, _

Inuyasha decided to start with something simple, walking her back, him forward, his hand on her waist, giving her a quick dip when Christina started to pant. He did the same thing again, only backwards, bending his back and pulling her forward. He then did a slow box step, bringing her forward, side, back, side, before taking her and himself and spinning them really fast around once as Christina did her little "ow!" that he liked so much. (Really. He did.)

It was funny to watch, because from an outsider's point of view, (like, Miroku's right now) it looked like they were having a little argument over something, the way they went back and forth, one controlling the movement and then the other regaining control. It seemed very rare that they both were on the same level at the same time.

_Yeah I need you to (Dance...)  
__Tilt Ya Head Back  
__Tilt Ya Head Back (...all night)  
__Bring it back up slowly _

_I need you to (Dance...)  
__Tilt Ya Head Back  
__Tilt Ya Head Back (...all night)  
__Bring it back up slowly _

Now at the chorus, Kagome took charge, linking Inuyasha's arm around her back and commanding him to dip her deeply. But as he did, he brought Kagome around in a semi-arc, running his hand down her chest, between her valley and down to her exposed navel. She brought herself up in a slow roll, allowing him to drink in her form as it did this sensual movement in front of him. They did this again, allowing them to complete the chorus, and go on. She always liked being dipped.

_Now situations, girl, they often change  
__Listen to me  
__Sometimes for the good, sometimes for the bad, but who's to blame?  
_

_He's right you know, (Uh Uh!)  
__He's right  
__He's right you know, (Uh Uh!)  
__He's right (Oww!) _

_You stand there looking at me, (at me)  
__I stand here lookin at you girl (At you, boy)  
__You know exactly what's on my mind (Yeah)  
_

He then spun her half way around and pushed her forward, while grabbing onto her wrists and brought them out to the sides, putting about half a foot between them. He guided her down in a slow forward dip which Kagome happily rolled her head to. Kagome then got a knowing smirk on her face, and when they righted themselves, she took a little bit of initiative and gave him a playful shove that sent him back a few steps.

_It's just so easy to see  
__You came here looking for me (but)  
__I don't do this type of thing all the time (Yeah) _

_You want me to... _

_Come here boy  
__I got a little something for ya _

_Got a little bit, can I get a little bit? (Yeah, Yeah) _

_And I don't know.... _

_I don't know what it is but  
__I just want to get to know ya  
__Alright, alright, _

The pair continued their dancing, lost in each other's movements. They still vied for the right to lead, neither one backing down, as could be told when Inuyasha would take Kagome and walk her back, forcing her into a spin and yet another dip. Or when Kagome would push Inuyasha to the side to take her own solo, rolling her hips for all to see in a slow shimmy. Of course, he'd always come back, stopping what she would be doing in a possessive hold, normally somehow grabbing hold of those hips that never seemed to stop moving tantalizingly. It was like it was a big teasing session. Who could get the other better?

_Yeah I need you to (Dance...)  
__Tilt Ya Head Back  
__Tilt Ya Head Back (...all night)  
__Bring it back up slowly _

_I need you to (Dance...)  
__Tilt Ya Head Back  
__Tilt Ya Head Back (...all night)  
__Bring it back up slowly _

Inuyasha decided to repeat his little dipping dance from before, since Kagome was more than happy to. He loved dipping the girl, the way her body folded over his arm, the curve of her back as it arched, the feeling of her smooth skin against him, the curves of her breasts and the stretch of her graceful neck, the hair flowing under her head in tumultuous waves.

_Everybody just... Hustle for me,(hustle, hustle)  
__Hustle for me,(hustle, hustle)  
__Hustle for me,(hustle, hustle)  
__Hustle for me yeah _

_You've got some nerve, thinkin you're so  
__I got a little bit of that, a little bit of this  
__Little bit of rap, with a little bit of bitch _

Kagome got bold, and allowed pushed Inuyasha with some force, making him stumble a few steps backwards. She raised her forearm and put out her hand in a "you're fired" motion to the right side, will looking that way, repeating the motion to her left. She raised her hands in front of her and pointed at him, and then closed them into fists as she did a little shrug, like she was playing each of the parts suggested in the lyrics.

_You stand there looking at me (At me)  
__I stand here looking at you girl (At you, boy)  
__You know exactly what's on my mind (Yeah)  
_

_It's just so easy to see  
__You came here looking for me  
__But I don't do this type of thing all the time _

_You want me to... _

_Come here boy  
__I got a little something for ya _

_Got a little bit, can I get a little bit? (Yeah, Yeah) _

_And I don't know ... _

_I don't know what it is but  
__I just want to get to know ya  
__Alright, alright, _

Kagome let Inuyasha steal a solo light. He decided to make her his center, moving himself around her as if he were connected to her by a chain. He moved with such grace that Kagome didn't even know a man could possess. He held a certain pride as he criss-crossed his feet and hopped in sort of a Crip-walk style of dance. However, it wasn't clunky as Kagome had always thought it was, but more smooth, stylish. Powerful.

_Yeah I need you to (Dance...)  
__Tilt Ya Head Back  
__Tilt Ya Head Back (...all night)  
__Bring it back up slowly _

_I need you to (Dance...)  
__Tilt Ya Head Back  
__Tilt Ya Head Back (...all night)  
__Bring it back up slowly _

He spun around and grabbed Kagome again, spinning her once making her squeal in delight. He began to dip her again, but instead of her relaxing into the usual bend, she kept her back stiff and allowed one of her hands to wander down Inuyasha's chest, making out the soft lines of his muscles and natural curve of his torso. He brought her up and dipped her again, and this time, she allowed herself to go totally lax on his arm, unconsciously pushing her lower body and hips close up against his own. Was it her imagination, or was he carrying a lead pipe in his pants pocket?

_Hey! Ooh! Oh Nelly!  
__Nelly, Nelly, you make me so sweaty, baby  
__Yeah, ye-yeah, ye-yeah, ye-yeah, ye-yeah, oh!_

Kagome and Inuyasha wound up much closer to each other than either of them expected as the song finished, with Kagome rolling her hips into his while Christina was affirming how sweaty Nelly made her and Inuyasha grabbing Kagome's back and spinning her halfway around while dipping her very deeply, her back and neck draped over his arm in a sensual arc.

When Kagome brought her torso back up, she heard Miroku's applause in the background and his words of approval. But for some reason, it seemed to fade into the horizon of her senses, her entire world shrinking to solely include that of Inuyasha, who was now staring deeply into her eyes.

Inuyasha gave her a knowing smirk, and as she tried to get up, he made sure she found that he wasn't about to let her go anywhere. He watched as her face dropped into a frown, while her eyes stayed full of confusion and sparkled with uncertainty. He knew if he ever wanted an open spot, this was it, and so he took it.

She opened her mouth to say something, probably protest, but before she could even get a word out of her mouth, he stopped it by covering it with his own in a crazily infuriating and totally unexpected kiss.

::123456789::

**a/n:** Here's mine and Nicki-chan's notes. Mine will be in _italics _and Nicki-chan's will be in **bold.**

**LAA!!! Happi happi! I changed some dancing…but…was there anything else u wanted me to change? I forget… ANYWHO! Are ya gonna leave the chappie right here or are ya gonna end it with the kissie you were talking about? Hmm hmm hmm??!!! Lol, sorry I feel really hyper for some reason…. Stares at candy bar wrappers sitting on computer table I can't imagine why….**

_HOO! HAH! Mwahaha. I got myself a coolie font. Anyway. Thank you for helping me with the dancing. I'm horrible at it. I'm going to leave the (more) dancing for the next time I write, because I'm editing this on Sunday at 9:40 and I really don't have the time nor the energy (I spent 3 hours today raking leaves… ) to actually start working on yet MORE dancing. Agh. But I finished up the chapter. AND I also started on the next chapter since I decided on how I wanted to finish this chapter. So, I should have BOTH chapters done and finished by the end of this week. Or at least this one._

_I'm really Angry, because I can't seem to remember where I put the next two chapters for DPLF? And until I find them, I can't update. I'm dumb. And absolutely hopeless. But, I'm writing more chapters as we speak. So that's good. I'm doing something productive. I wish I could write them in class, but it's really hard actually. I can draw in class, but not write. It's strange. But some of the drawings I come up with…god, I really think my mind takes a vacation during my Am. History and Math classes. It's pretty funny, and sort of scary at the same time._

_ANYWAY, I'm rambling. I think that this is going to take place of my e-mail, or I might actually have more to say. I dunno. And about the hyperness? I've no clue why you'd be so hyper with 20 candy wrappers on your computer desk. I think they just happened to be there. They couldn't have anything to do with you_

**Lol! U know…there is nothing that needs to be changed with this! You did magnifico!! Hooray! I shall await ur further updations for HOTR…Oh and I apologise profusely for not replying until now, we got a Trojan virus on our computer which is no fucking fun because it's a horse that goes around destroying our anti-virus programs (their words not mine…snigger evil ponies) plus I had the joyous time of for the first time PLANNING a surprise party for my BFF Ali! That was soooo much fun, we stayed up until like 4:00 in the morning watching all three Scary Movies…. Gotta love those movies… the guy who plays Buddy in the second one is SO hot!  Any ways, I'll ttyl! Biiiiii!**

_Lynne: HOLY FUCKING SHIT. I FINISHED IT. I'm sorry it took so long! I have a totally legit reason. School has been a bitch (I actually gave myself 4 days "off"). I also was cool and kissed floor, successfully chipping a tooth. It was not funny in the least. It was more like HOLY FUCKING SHIT. I got it fixed though. I'm sending this to you now, Wed. If I don't get a reply by Saturday, 12-4, I'm gonna post it w/o you going over it, cuz I really want to get this out. It's been too long since I've updated! Ja ne!_

_Ok? So yeah, if you read the last one I HAVE MY REASONS!! (my tooth got bonded wednesday. i'm fine.) Oh, and I almost forgot, Nicki wanted to say some stuff you you all._

Hio readers!! Lynne rocks, the squirrels who ran into Lynnes front stoop rock, Inuyasha rocks, we all freaking rock Lynne has done a super job on this story and you should honored to read such a magnificent piece!

_And, I'm sorry Nicki, but I had to put this in as well._

happie? now they can finally hear from the silent child who up until now has really said nothing to them....i apologise profusely

_Anyway, time for review responses! YAY. Here we go! There were a lot for this chapter_.

**Secret-punk-rocker16:** _Yeah, it's...interesting. It's work. We gotta work around each other's crazy schedules, and then there's also the issue of meshing our styles together so it seems like one chapter, which sometimes is hard, because with some things, Nicki-chan is CRAZY good at and then there's others that I'm good at. But it's a lot of fun to do if you're up to it!_

**lovin-sesshomaru-isnteasy: **_Morgan-chan! It's been so long since I've seen you on my review board! I'm so glad you did. ::glomps:: I like seeing you there, I feel special. Much hearts. _

**ceryoko:**_ Ha! I can't write dancing that well. Thank Nicki-chan for that! She's much better at chosing words to make it more descrpitive and realistic. If you're an attentive reader, you'll be able to notice the changes in this chapter. It's a downside, but I really can't write that well! As for the permission thing, I said it before, I'll say it again. You don't need to ask me! I have seen way too many Inu-Kag dancing fics. As long as you don't take the details which make this story unique, write away!_

**AcydeXReyne:**_ Yeah, Koga annoys me as well. But, if we were in the actual Inuyasha storyline, and had Koga announce that he wanted **me** to be his mate? I'd say screw Inuyasha, I'm going with wolfie-boy!_

**jelly jelly bean:**_ ::runs:: NO! NOT THE BUNNIES!! Seriously, I love the threats you people come up with. Keep 'em coming, they keep me trying my hardest to get the next chapter out. (And dead serious, this chapter was a biznotch to get up!)_

**KantoTheSlayer:** _Ugh, I need to get rid of the weight those cookies like to put on me. Prom **is** in 6 months, after all. But I'll keep this one going. For you._

**BinaB86 and Mini Nicka: **_Yeah, I know it's been a bit. But I think the chapter was semi-worth the wait. If not, I'm sorry, you have right to come after me with spoons and gouge my heart out with them._

_Lynne and Nicki-chan would like to extend our thanks to _**Yumi-Code Lyoko, crazyFORvampires, lyn (), demonprincess (), Anustie, alex (), **_and _**sess'snekofiregoddess.**_ Thank you so much for reviewing!_

_Now, I'm gonna go finish the next chapter and type it. It should be done within two weeks, that will be my time for updating, I promise! Actually, maybe a bit longer, since I do have to go through Nicki-chan._

_Ja ne!  
Lynne and Nicki-chan_


	4. Chance 4: A New Challenge

Hi guys!

I'm sorry I haven't been around. I've been grounded, and stuff. But I'm back, and I've got a lot of work done. Nicki-chan did not get a chance to edit this; she is MIA. However, much hugs (and pocky) out to my beta/co-writer/uberfriend Morgan **(lovin-sesshomaru-isnteasy**). If you have the time, check out her story, The Fierce Lime and his Ponytail Assassains. It's got nothing to do with the actual title, but I know I let my hair down when I helped to write/beta'ed this fic. It's got all the goodness that you just can't put in a fluffy story like this!

There will be a few explanations down at the end of teh chapter, other than that, I hope you like!  
Lynne

**Chance 4: A New Challenge**

"He kissed me, Miroku! He – KISSED – ME!" Kagome hissed. She was fuming. Beyond fuming. She was absolutely Furious.

"I know, I saw. Especially what with all that happened with Kouga. But he didn't know." Miroku tried. He had to at least try.

"Nor will he ever," she snapped, stopping her pacing and crossing her arms over her chest. She exhaled audibly, closing her eyes and centering herself. Or at least attempting to. It didn't work well, since her thoughts kept flittering back to the nastiness of her good friend, Inuyasha, and the previous events of the afternoon. "How much did you two see? Here's a question, _why were you watching me in the first place?_" Kagome fumed, walking over to him and whapping him one over the head.

Miroku cringed at the unexpected impact of Kagome's hand on his head. "Well, you see…" the instructor started, or tried to, at least.

"No, forget it, I don't care. You're probably going to say something like, 'I was going to let you finish, but I wanted to practice for the tournament,' am I right?"

"Yeah, about the tournament," Miroku tried again, but Kagome kept on talking as if he hadn't said a word.

"Miroku, you know how I feel when I practice. Ow, I can't even walk now because I worked myself so hard. Let me sit." She sat down where she was standing, Indian style. "Better. You know how I hate people watching me! I feel like I'm being judged."

"Kagome…"

"And I know you're going to tell me that I should get used to it because the tournament is a few months away, and I will, in my own time."

"Kagome…"

"And honestly, Miroku, why did you let Inuyasha dance with me? I'd no clue what I was doing. You know how I get when I dance."

"Kagome!"

"Oh! Did you want to say something?" Kagome said, turning to her dance instructor stupidly.

Miroku smacked his palm to his forehead with a grimace on his face, while letting out an exasperated sigh. "Now she asks."

"Go on, go on."

"About the tournament." Miroku started.

"What about it?" Kagome asked. She was really excited about the event, it was her first national level competition.

Miroku drew a deep breath. "I won't be able to accompany you." He closed his eyes, waiting for the worst.

Kagome blinked once.

Twice.

"What?!?!"

"Yeah. My mom is moving, again, and she asked me to stay with her for a bit until she got settled. She's moving in a few weeks, but she still needs to pack, and everything. I'm expecting to spend at least 2 months over there. There'll be no way for us to complete all the preparations in the – maybe – month I will have when I return."

"But, Miroku!" Kagome whined, shaken. "It's all non-refundable. And it's the **Nationals!!"**

"I know, dear. That's why I'm finding you a replacement."

"But I don't want-"

"Kagome, this isn't about me, it's about you, your skill, and a chance for you to show it off. You're an amazing dancer; don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but was again cut off by Miroku..

"And I want to find you someone you're well matched with, and can connect with well on the dance floor."

Kagome's face went from that of protest and apprehension to one of realization. "Wait a cotton-picking minute," she said, putting two and two together. "You don't mean…"

"Um, I'm hoping you're talking about…"

"What the fuck could you mean, pairing me with INUYASHA?!"

::123456789::

Inuyasha returned to his room after his quick dance "break" with Miroku and Kagome. Not that he was expecting the Kagome part, but que sera sera. His room was humble, but he liked it. It was room E212 of Nisky High School. Yep, that was Inuyasha. High school chemistry teacher by day, studly dancer and sexy ladies-man by night.

A lot of kids liked him, because he was only 25 and fresh out of college, and he came complete with a tongue ring that he had no problem wearing while teaching. Nobody really cared he was half-demon in that school; as rare as hanyou and youkai were, most took him for the slightly more affluent youkai; he was cocky enough to be full-blooded anyway.

He sat down and pulled out the plans for his Honors' class lesson in ten minutes. He wanted to take a minute, though, before setting up. He needed to think.

Inuyasha knew that once he left, Miroku was going to break the news to Kagome that HE was her new dance partner. Not that he didn't want to dance with Kagome. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

When he was that close to the girl, he became worse than when he was at his most drunk; her scent was enough to intoxicate him inside and out, him wanting to do anything to keep her in his arms, that close, forever. He had already become addicted to Kagome, after seeing her only twice. How was he supposed to take her, no commitment other than as her dancing partner, to Nationals in four months? It was near impossible for him.

The bell sounded, and 25-ish students piled into the classroom, one by one, and he shook his head out of his musings. He unconsciously ran his pierced tongue over his lips, wondering what it would like to have Kagome's tongue truly sliding alongside it.

The second bell rang, and he looked up.

"Good afternoon, guys and gals. Today we're going to finish the notes on redox reactions, and then we'll start a lab. So, if you'll take out your notebooks, we'll begin." Groans from the many students sounded. "Don't whine, guys. It's only three pages today. Now, where were we? Right. Now, to balance a redox equation, you have to use these steps." He paused. "Well, no, you don't, but if you want to pass the exams, you do."

He smiled to himself as he earned a round of chuckles from his class.

::123456789::

The class had gotten about half-way through the notes when Inuyasha's butt started singing "Culo" by Pitbull. His class started giggling, and a smart-ass piped, "Aren't those supposed to be silent?" Someone else asked, "Who's that ring tone for?"

Inuyasha smiled smugly. "My friend, Miroku," he said blankly, flipping the phone and answering with a, "Hello? I'm in class, so make it fast."

Inuyasha listened intently, and motioned for the kids to keep copying. As he kept receiving information, his face twisted from one of light amusement to that of annoyance.

"No, I'm not. I'm doing you a favor; I won't change my lifestyle around for a girl. Now, I need to get to my class, I want them to finish these notes. What? Fine. Bye, Miroku."

Inuyasha flipped his phone shut and jammed it into his back pocket. "No, I will not answer any questions about the phone call," he stated plainly, not even bothering to look at his student's faces. He didn't need to.

"Can we at least know her name?" A sophomore from the middle of the class asked.

"No. When you finish copying the last page, come up and get a copy of this lab. Read over it, and I'll go over the procedure when everyone is done copying the notes and has a lab sheet."

Inuyasha sat down at his desk, resting his forehead on the palms of his hands. _'Somebody, please tell me how the Hell I got into this mess again?'_

::123456789::

Kagome put in her two weeks notice for her job as a waitress; she couldn't bear working there any longer. Kagura and Koga were now openly all over one another, being Koga didn't really have anyone tying him down.

However, she found it very amusing that she got to keep his car. Sango's father had pulled a few strings and had the car officially signed under her name. She wasn't sure how legal it was, but hey, whatever. She had gotten a very nice car for free.

Miroku had lent her a hand and gave her his job to take care of until she could find a way to support herself, or until he came back, whichever came first. But she was very grateful, nonetheless.

She got off her shift at 6:30, and ran home to change into something presentable. Miroku, her and Inuyasha were going to get dinner and discuss the details of the switch of partners. Miroku wanted to make sure both she and Inuyasha were on the same page before leaving.

So, she slipped into a casual pair of jeans and a modest muscle tank. The jeans were a beautifully deep indigo, and her top was black with the kanji for "beauty and grace" running down the center of her back and on the front on the lower right side in almost the same color as her jeans, making the message appear hard to read. She liked it better that way. The less conspicuous, the better.

She wondered how she and Inuyasha were going to pull this off. She had maybe four months to perfect what many partners took years to achieve; the stage presence as well as the execution of the routine was to be flawless and unforgettable, that she knew.

Kagome grabbed her purse and forty dollars to help cover whatever she was going to have, and she was thinking of treating herself to a martini, just because. It had been a hard day, after all.

::123456789::

Miroku pulled up at the nice (but not too nice) restaurant. He proceeded to give his name to the very pretty hostess, allowing his eyes to travel once, twice and even three times over her shapely figure.

"Ikubrumm, Miroku?" she asked.

"That's right, for three."

"Very well. I assume the rest of your party will be arriving soon?" she said, motioning for him to follow her.

"Very right, but until then, how about you and me get to know each other a bit better?" he asked, a charming smile gracing his features.

"As much as I am flattered, no. Would you like to start the evening with something to drink?" the hostess asked, thoroughly annoyed.

"No, I'll wait for my friends, thank you." Miroku said to the hostess. She turned to leave, but Miroku felt it wasn't polite to ignore the fair posterior on this girl, so he reached out and gave it a hearty squeeze.

The speed and force of her reaction very simply defied all the laws of physics that he had studied in his earlier years.

::123456789::

'_Fucking tests. Mother fucking…'_ Inuyasha cursed silently. He knew the stupid dinner reservation was at 7:30, and he only got out of the freaking school around 7:20. That meant he had ten minutes to take the twenty minute drive home, change, and then drive the half-hour drive **back** to the restaurant.

"Screw it," he grumbled, climbing into his car, throwing the papers in the seat next to him and turning the car on, going to the restaurant as he was, Scooby-Doo tie and all.

::123456789::

Kagome smiled pleasantly as she gave Miroku's name to the hostess and followed her to the table where Miroku sat, reading Something Forbidden, and sniffling slightly. She laughed lightly, but did not miss the look her escort shot Miroku as he looked up from the sleazy romance novel.

"You did something to her," Kagome sternly accused once the lady was out of earshot.

"Why, Kagome!" Miroku exclaimed, feigning shock. "I'm hurt. Truly." He paused, looking to the side, and then leaned over the table as if he were to whisper a secret. "What gave it away?"

"Maybe it was the mental death wish she sent you? Or the daggers she threw at you with her eyes? And don't forget that the temperature dropped from a balmy May-ish one to something akin to mid-December. But those were the less conspicuous signs." Kagome said, ticking off each possibility on a finger as she stated it.

"Wow," was Miroku's only stunned response.

"No shit. Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, slightly bothered. "I'm hungry."

"Right here, babe," a familiar voice crooned, trailing behind the hostess that had brought Kagome moments before. Inuyasha didn't even bother with waiting for the waitress to leave before saying, "Miroku, how many times have I told you, hands off the ladies!"

The hostess smiled as Miroku threw his hands up in the air, proclaiming, "Why is everyone accusing me tonight?"

Kagome smiled and responded smartly, "You deserve whatever you receive."

"Would you like something to drink?" the lady kindly asked, her spirits lifted by the verbal attack of her harasser by his friends.

"A martini," Kagome said, tiredly. "Actually, make it a double."

"Water for me," Miroku requested.

"And, uh, a Corona for me. Extra lime." Inuyasha said, opening the menu to give it a once over.

"Very good. Your waitress will be here shortly."

Kagome thanked the waitress as she left, and then turned her attention to the menu.

"It's what she gets paid to do. You don't need to thank her for it," Inuyasha said in a fairly bored tone.

"I don't need to, but sometimes it's appreciated," Kagome affirmed matter-of-factly before she returned her attention to the menu.

"Whatever, it's not like you'd know," Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome's head shot up from behind her menu and slowly brought Inuyasha's menu down with her own hand so she could see his face. "Actually, I would. Don't assume you know everything about me," she warned.

They stared at each other for a few seconds until Miroku cheerfully piped, "Look, the drinks have arrived!"

Kagome took the double martini that was placed in front of her, tipped her head back and chugged it like it was a shot, very unceremoniously. She then skillfully pulled the olives that were garnishing the glass and removed them from the dressy toothpick that speared them, all with just an artful flick of her tongue.

"I want another," she all but growled, forgetting the reason she rarely drank. She could hold her alcohol, and had an amazing tolerance, but loved the taste of alcohol over her tongue and the feel of it her stomach a little too much. And the fact that Inuyasha had started to get to her already, made her even more frustrated and she wanted that drink just a little bit more.

"Fine, we'll order you another, and then can we talk about what we came to talk about?" Miroku asked, trying to play the voice of reason.

"Of course."

"I don't see the big deal, Miroku. Four months to prepare for a competition. We can pull it off." Inuyasha blandly stated, sipping his beer.

"No. It's a **national _professional_ **competition, and you and Kagome are going to be amazing. I have an idea, but I don't know if it will work," he said. "I already proposed this to Inuyasha, but hear me out before either of you say anything, ok?" he said.

Kagome nodded, but Inu Yasha merely "Feh"ed.

"I want you to move into a studio apartment and live together there for these four months." He paused, letting it sink in. Kagome's jaw dropped and Inuyasha simply snorted. "Listen to me. You need to have a presence on that stage that screams passion. For god's sake, it's the TANGO, and LATIN. The two absolutely shriek lust. In order for you to create a way to respond to each other, each other's styles and emotions, living together will catalyze the bond that sometimes takes years to form. If you can do this, I'm sure you can win. It's not only the perfection of the art for the judges, but the perfection of the emotion for each other. Do you understand?"

The both dumbly nodded.

"Good. Then it's settled, I'll get you a studio apartment you can share. Now, shall we order?"

::123456798::

**A/n: **H'okay. So, how'd you like?

Just a few liner notes. "Culo" in Spanish means "ass." In the song, the translation of the chorus is something to the effect of "look at that tremendous, beautiful, bodacious ASS!" (very, very, VERY loose translation. Please, true Spanish speakers, do not kill me; I'm too lazy to actually look it up. I'm going from memory here.) I felt that it was appropriate for Miroku's ringtone.

Another note.I changed Inuyasha's profession to a teacher in my high school. Yes, I'm using my high school. About the school system: because it's modeled after my school system, so is the scheduling. Pay attention closely, because you might get lost. Ok, so the week is divided into 4 types of days, A, B, C, and D days. Each day is x hours long, with 5 blocks, approx. 80 minutes each. Then, each of those blocks are divided into 2 mods, or periods, approx 40 minutes each. Now, you have (usually) a total of four classes and one block of lunch/study hall (depending on your grade) each day, and your schedule rotates so that you have one set of classes every other day. The four-day schedule is used for people who have resource room, b/c then they might go to study halls on only 'A' days, or something like that. ANYWAY. As far as Inuyasha's class goes, he sees his students every day. Science teachers see their students one day for 80 minutes, and one for 40. It's the same with Math teachers, but that only happens for the freshman and sophomre levels of math. (Algebra I and Geometry). Social Studies, English, FL, and any other electives meet every other day. Ok? If you're still confused, I'll continue at another time.

Ok? I'm skipping review responses this time; I want to get this up. I'll respond to the Chapter 4 and5 responses next time. Promise. Thank you all for reviewing, though. It makes me really happy!

I'm off now, thanks for stopping by!  
Ja ne,  
Lynne and Nicki-chan


	5. Chance 5: Its Got a Certain Strangeness

Hi guys!!

Sorry it's been a bit. A long long bit. But, I'm around, ne? I want to thank Morgan-chan for beta-ing this for me and Nicki, and Nicki for being a wonderful co-author. We've found our bible/torah, so this story will be flowing quite nicely now!! Woot.

I want to say sorry in advance, but I really don't have time to write up responses today. I'm sorry, but after this chapter is typed and posted, I have an English paper to write, and one to make up. So, time is of the essence.

The chapter is a bit short. If you don't like, deal….eh heh.

Enjoy!

Lynne and Nicki

::123456789::

Chance 5

Kagome sighed. And again. And yet again. Miroku had just gotten them their studio apartment, and they had just moved in. There was a huge hardwood-floored room at one end of the apartment. On the other side was a single, fairly large room that they decided (after much bickering) to split in half down the middle, having fold-away screens between them if they were needed. Between the rooms were the dining room, kitchen, office and bathroom.

Miroku said it was something he had 'lying around.' Apparently, he was much better off than he let on.

She grabbed a Poland Spring from the 6 pack on the counter, poured it into a glass and dropped a tea bag into it; instant iced tea sans the Lipton mix was her specialty. She usually used the stuff to help her calm down. Hell, she needed it. She was living with Inuyasha. She actually only had 15 minutes left of the initial thirty minutes of wind-down time from her classes until he came home. Which meant hopefully an hour of practice with him, and she wanted to spend another hour or so working on her own, refining her technique and just stretching and dancing. It had been too long since she'd done that, what with the move and everything.

Kagome went into her room and lay down on her bed; she figured a fifteen minute nap wouldn't be such a bad idea.

::123456789::

Inuyasha came home to the apartment he now shared with Kagome, or more as he liked to call her, 'babe.' He knew her name quite well, but he liked teasing her. She got so flustered over that one little nickname.

If he knew Kagome, she'd probably hound him about dancing for a bit, but first he wanted to talk to the girl.

He went into the kitchenette and saw a glass of what looked like iced-tea, sans ice. He took a sip, but almost instantly his face scrunched. _'Warm. And bitter. Ugh.'_

"Babe?" he called into the seemingly empty apartment. When he got no answer, he went into his – or more, their – room and started to remove his tie and dress shirt in favor of something more causal. He was about halfway done with his buttons when he heard a shuffling sound and a faint whimper from the other side of the room.

Kagome was there, sure. She was lying there, on her bed, in all her glory, fast asleep.

Inuyasha chuckled to himself, despite the fact that he had a very unconscious girl in the same room as him, which meant he was going to bring her out of that state in a most…pleasant way.

He walked over to the small stereo he had on his side of the room, and switched it on, running the CD player. He checked the volume level and then began to undress.

By the time he got his shirt off, the 4/4 beat of the Bloodhound Gang's "The Bad Touch" had started, and soon enough, Jimmy started his very _explicit_ rap…

…Loud enough to be heard from their apartment all the way to Kyoto.

::123456789::

Kagome's dream was pleasing. **More** than pleasing. A beautiful red-headed man with strikingly green eyes was asking her to tango. She'd accepted, of course, and right now she was in the middle of a sensual dance with this red-haired god.

He spoke words of adoration in her ear as they danced, making her feel as giggly as a schoolgirl, and as wanted as the most forbidden fruit. She couldn't believe her luck; she doubted she could have ever found such an amazing guy with such refinement and manners, yet who still made her feel so welcomed and loved.

And yet, just as he was about to tell her his name and quell all mysteries as to who he was (she knew his face, she just knew it!), the smooth music turned to that of a crude, 4/4 beat and some asshole was making crude similes and metaphors to sex. She felt her dream self being dropped on the ground, and her god-like partner faded away into the distance only to be replaced by…a shirtless Inuyasha?!

She opened her eyes, and sure enough, that shirtless Inuyasha of her dream was in front of her, sort of, dancing along to a song she recognized very well. He was singing along with the chorus, dancing around and bopping his head to the beat, a goofy grin on his face, his voice slightly off-key.

"You 'n me, baby, ain't nothin' but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel. Do it again now! You 'n me, baby, ain't nothin' but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel. Gettin' horny now!"

"How fitting," Kagome crooned coolly, as if she had just walked in on a child sneaking cookies from a cookie jar.

"Feh. Nice to see you're awake," Inuyasha said, not skipping a beat.

Kagome rolled her eyes, got off her bed and went to her closet to retrieve her ballet shoes. "I was going to ask if you wanted to practice before I had to go to work, but whatever. I'm off. Enjoy…whatever it is you're enjoying. I also went food shopping earlier; I'm making homemade ramen tonight. I was in the mood." She then walked out of the room.

Inuyasha had stopped dancing the minute he heard "ramen." He didn't care much about food, food was food, but ramen really got him. He didn't just love it, he LIVED off of it. In college, he had it breakfast, lunch, dinner, beef, chicken, veggie, shrimp, instant, homemade, from a restaurant, whatever. He loved it.

Maybe this girl wasn't so bad after all. "Hey, Kagome!" he called as he heard Sugarcult's "Pretty Girl" blaring from the dance room's stereo. _'What is it with that girl and dancing ballet to rock?'_

He went into the room and saw Kagome doing a backbend to a kick-over, her legs at a perfect 180 degree angle as they were brought over her head.

"I'd thought you'd be dancing," he said when her head turned to him, acknowledging his presence.

"Eh, I don't like to dance to this song. It makes me too emotional," Kagome said offhandedly, working her legs into a right-legged front split. "Start the song over and listen to the words, if you like," she continued distractedly, like she was trying to hide something.

"Maybe another time. I was wondering if you wanted to dance. We do only have four months."

"No, that's ok," Kagome said politely. "You must be tired from work, since you just came home. If you want, I'll make you something?"

"Um, you think you could set me up a cup of tea? I'd like to run downstairs and get my students' test papers if we're not going to dance."

Kagome smiled. "Sure." She then walked briskly past him and into the kitchen, but not before he could smell the immense sadness rolling off her.

'_I wonder why?' _he thought. _'Maybe I should listen to that song.'_

::123456789::

Kagome sniffled as she set up the teapot and a cup for Inuyasha. _'Damn! I hate listening to that stinking song, but it's so good for expression…'_ she silently cursed herself. "Oh well. As long as Inuyasha doesn't notice, I'm fine. Don't need him knowing all my secrets," she said quietly to herself, smiling.

She heard the door slam along with a slight squeak, and she popped her head from the kitchenette to see what was going on. She was met with a face full of papers.

"Ungh…" came a disembodied voice from the pile.

"I was going to ask if you needed help, but it seems you have everything under control. I'll be in the studio if you need me; the tea is on the stove." And with that, Kagome tenderly stepped over a fallen Inuyasha and made her way to the dance room.

::123456789::

"Inuyasha? I'm home!" Kagome called from the front door. "Ugh, I couldn't wait to leave that place; my feet hurt horribly," she quietly grumbled to no one in particular.

"I'm in the living room. Watch where you step; there are papers everywhere," Inuyasha called.

Kagome walked into the living room to see a wall of silver hair and a moat of papers surrounding him.

"I love teaching, but damn, I hate the paperwork," Inuyasha complained, not turning to her.

"Mind if I sit?"

Inuyasha turned to her and smiled. "No, not at all, if you can find a place, that is." While he was talking, Kagome found her jaw had gone slack. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, now that his hair had been semi-removed from his figure. He was wearing glasses (who knew?) that made him look quite the intellectual. His casual dress shirt was half-unbuttoned, making him look disheveled, but in a good way. And the kind smile on his face (directed towards her, no less)? This just wasn't Inuyasha. No way.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with my Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, hands on her hips.

"Oh, really, it's me!" Inuyasha said. "I know, the glasses are strange, but they're only for reading. And you've no clue how small some of the girls make some of their characters."

"That still doesn't explain why you're so happy," Kagome snapped. "You're usually cocky, or childish, or…something," she said, frustrated. "Never…_nice_."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at this accusation. "Really, now? Then I guess I should try this 'nice' thing more often?" He cocked another smile.

Kagome nodded dumbly.

"Well, do me a favor. You're a Chem. Major right?"

Kagome nodded again.

"Take these and correct them," Inuyasha said, tossing her a handful of papers. "The sooner we get these done, the sooner I can do something about those feet of yours. You did say they were hurting you, right?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Well, I guess take advantage of this nice streak while it lasts. They don't come around too often. And those tests are on redox basics, ok?"

"Sure."

::123456798::

"Egad!" Kagome cried. "Do you teach these kids _anything??_"

"Yes, I do!" Inuyasha spat defensively. "Why?"

"This is the third paper I've marked below a 75 percent. It's redox! That's EASY!"

"Easy?! Dude, I don't know what the fuck you're talking about. I hate redox. Almost as much as I hate organic," Inuyasha said, making a face.

"Ugh, ok, I'll give you that one," Kagome agreed, Inuyasha's face being mirrored on her own.

"Hah, you want to hear a funny story?" Inuyasha asked, spinning on his knees so he was fully facing her.

"Sure, why not?"

"Ok, so I was doing my lab work for organic, and we had to catalyze this stuff. I don't actually remember the name….anyway, so this project, (solo, by the way) had taken me well over 30 hours of lab work to get it where it was and I was supposed to add methyl bromide to get this nice white powder."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "White powders are good."

"Well, I added it over the heat like I was supposed to, and in about a second, it turned into this green goop. Oh, my god. It was horrible. I started to flip.

Kagome allowed herself a giggle. "I don't blame you! Green goops are bad. Very, very bad. Anyone knows that!"

"Anyway, so I leave to get my professor; I must have been gone for 10 seconds, and when we return, it's gone. GONE! It evaporated because it was so unstable." Kagome let out a full blown laugh at that. "Oh, over thirty hours of my work, **gone!** I was about to keel. I almost did. Myouga helped me go over my stuff. Found out I was supposed to add diethyl bromide."

"You poor thing!"

"Yeah, you could say that. Are you done with those papers?" She nodded. "Then, put them on that pile, and come here. You said your feet hurt, let me rub them. I'm still in that nice mood, remember?"

"Huh? Well, ok, if you want," Kagome said, scooting over and giving him her feet. "Wow…that feels really, really good."

"It should. I was a masseuse for a side job in college," he said, grinning.

"Then, I guess I'll just lean back and relax…" she said, allowing her weight to sink against the couch behind her. "Thank you."

"Mmhmm. Don't mention it."

::123456789::

Before I go, let's rejoice in Lynne's getting her tablet today! Woot. Also, in your existence. Woot. Existance is good.

That story Inuyasha told is real. It's not one of those "I made it up to be the worst thing possible" stories. It happened to my Chem. Teacher, and she told us about it. I had a similar experience when we actually studied organic…though, there wasn't nearly as much time put into it. It still was kind of scary when the stuff disappeared like that.

Anyway, stay well. Until next time!

Ja ne,

Lynne


End file.
